As a technique for connecting a plurality of monitors and displaying one image by these monitors, for example, there is the technique described in Patent Document 1.
At the time of displaying an image in such multi-connection, zoom display may also be performed. In a zooming method, for example, the same image is input to all the multi-configured monitors. Then an arbitrary grid-like pattern is displayed by an OSD (On-Screen Display) prepared beforehand on the respective monitors, to accept selection from a user. The respective monitors perform zoom display of an image corresponding to a region of the pattern selected for the own monitor of the grid-like pattern, matched with panel resolution. For example, as shown in FIG. 10, in a 2×2 multi-connected monitor including 2 monitors in a vertical direction and 2 monitors in a horizontal direction, a first monitor (reference symbol a) performs fourfold zoom display of a region on an upper left side of the whole image, which is divided into quarters, a second monitor (reference symbol b) performs fourfold zoom display of a region on an upper right side of the whole image, which is divided into quarters, a third monitor (reference symbol c) performs fourfold zoom display of a region on a lower left side of the whole image, which is divided into quarters, and a fourth monitor (reference symbol d) performs fourfold zoom display of a region on a lower right side of the whole image, which is divided into quarters. Consequently, one image can be displayed by the multi-connected four monitors (reference symbol e).